


Ambrosia

by kimbleefucker (hihowareya)



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-28 02:22:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17174045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hihowareya/pseuds/kimbleefucker
Summary: "So then, this is how you'd repay me?" His tone held an aura of condescension as his eyes followed the pulsing line of her throat. "I suppose it's appropriate enough. But we do have somewhere to be, so I anticipate you know what you're doing well enough to be quick about it."





	Ambrosia

**Author's Note:**

> Friends and I committed to self insert fanfiction, so this is Only The Beginning. Of more to come.  
> You can find visual references of my lovely OC on @kimbleefucking on tumblr

Looking up at Kimblee from this angle made him seem especially intimidating, despite his slight stature. Though his body language was casual with his hands in his pockets and the way he slouched to peer down and make eye contact, he still embodied an aura of superiority. His eyes, which seemed perpetually half lidded, looked even more tired as he observed her knelt before him. 

"So then, this is how you'd repay me?" His tone held an aura of condescension as his eyes followed the pulsing line of her throat. "I suppose it's appropriate enough. But we do have somewhere to be, so I anticipate you know what you're doing well enough to be quick about it." 

His left hand peeled itself from his pocket to reach for her face, she caught a glimpse of the lunar array on his palm as it approached her face to lightly touch her cheek, thumb brushing against her cheek only briefly.

If nothing else this was indeed a welcoming gesture, and her hands reached out to him, dipping below the edges of his suit jacket to grasp at his belt. The hand on her face, soft and cool-skinned, slipped up into her silvery hair instead, his fingers brushing her bangs aside.

There was a level of excitement that reverberated in her body like wildfire, spreading from the heat at her core and tingling in her fingertips as she undid the dark leather around his waist. The metalic clinking of the buckle coming undone sounded especially loud in the small room of the military provided lodging. 

"Is it excitement? Or are you nervous? Either is quite becoming on you." His expression still read smug to her as she viewed him through the metal frames of her glasses.

"Perhaps both." She mused as her hands moved to fumble with the button and zipper of his dress pants. "It doesn't matter, really, the result will be the same." And this declaration was more for herself, than anything. But her mouth watered as she listened to the teeth of the zipper separate from her own pull.

She hesitated now, and heard him laugh above her, as she stared intently at her pale hand against his dark boxers, pants open but still at his hips.

"Are you rethinking your decision, now? And here you were so eager." His playful tone made her sigh through her nose as she nudged the waistband of his boxers down enough to allow his cock to fall free, more than half hard. The corner of her mouth twitched into a smirk now. 

"Oh, I am still eager. Don't mistake my casual pace as reluctance." At that she moved one hand to stroke him gently, her other placed over his hand in his pocket; how intimate, he thought fondly. His other hand in her hair slipped to rest atop her head gently. She wondered if he would force her face against him, but he showed no signs of aggression.

She leaned forward and gave an experimental lick, flicking her tongue over the head of his cock to lap up the pearling precum. She heard his sharp intake of breath and swallowed the bit, opening her mouth to truly enjoy him. 

She let her hand steady him, gripping the shaft of his cock tight enough she could feel the throb in her hands. Her lips wrapped around the head and she flicked her tongue over him gently, wriggling the tip of her tongue against his slit enough to draw more precum out of him, which she swallowed hungrily. 

"I suppose I shouldn't have doubted you..." He mused, his voice only just less controlled. 

At this the wolf chimera opened her mouth wider to take more of him into her mouth. She laved a long lick on the underside of his cock, pressing her tongue against the prominent vein and brushing affectionately against the frenulum. She felt him twitch in her mouth and hummed in delight, how quickly he was coming undone for her. 

She stopped and peered up at him, eyes determined and curious as she looked at his face, his cock still twitching against the roof of her mouth.

"And now, you will expect me to beg, is that it?" His voice was sly but breathy, and she swallowed hard around him in an attempt to draw out more sounds- an immediately successful endeavor, as the hand in her hair tightened and he groaned low. The corners of her mouth curled into a smile, he felt her lips tighten around him. "You really are something." He mused.

She exhaled deeply through her nose and without any coercion from him, she continued to move along him, flicking her tongue against him here and there pushing and pulling her head back and forth; her hand stroking where her mouth couldn't reach. She damned her own gag reflex, pushing past her limit and breathing steady until her nose bumped against him and heard him inhale sharply. The determination to break his façade spurned her onward despite discomfort. She bobbed her head along him slowly, relishing his soft sounds of pleasure. His hand on her head threatened to react with aggression, his fingers occasionally tightening.

Occasionally he would slowly roll his hips in sync with her, desparate to give into his instinct to rut against her, but holding himself back with judicious care. She could tell he was getting close, the way she felt him throb in her mouth, fully swollen and ready to come undone at any moment. She tried to quiet her own breathing to hear his breathy pants and small murmers, humming with especial approval when she heard him say "that's right, you're such a good girl..." as his hand anxiously threaded into her silver ponytail.

Soon she felt his fingers lightly tap on her head in warning and she pulled back far enough to swirl her tongue around the swollen head her lips pursed around, and eventually coaxed out his release, spilling thick ropes over her tongue and down her throat with a low, prolonged moan that was apparently louder than he intended as he immediately clasped the back of his hand against his mouth. Only after swallowing everything he could give her did she pull off him and wipe the back of her hand over her mouth.

"Well Mister Kimblee, I thank you for your generous cooperation. You gave me so much un return..." She swiped her tongue over her lips in appreciation "...and here I was the one trying to return a favor." She rose to her feet as his hand slid off her head and hastily kissed him, running her tongue along his before swiftly pulling away. "I suppose I'll have to do more for you then, another time." 

"Yes, Miss Remilia. I suppose you will."


End file.
